


Mundane Things

by jihanseoks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Inaccuracies, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, esp regarding the subjects they take, more characters will be introduced as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihanseoks/pseuds/jihanseoks
Summary: As I said, it’s funny how the most mundane things make you fall in love. Be it as mundane as thinking about how endearing it is for someone’s favorite flavor of gum to be strawberry or the fact that the same someone was kind enough to offer you an umbrella while it was pouring. We sometimes forget that falling in love starts somewhere, and maybe – just maybe – for these two, it starts with this.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i think we are all jihan deprived so i made this yay i hope you enjoy!
> 
> song suggestion: la la lost you - niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it’s funny how the most mundane things make you fall in love. Be it as mundane as thinking about how endearing it is for someone’s favorite flavor of gum to be strawberry or the fact that the same someone was kind enough to offer you an umbrella while it was pouring. We sometimes forget that falling in love starts somewhere, and maybe – just maybe – for these two, it starts with this.

**I think it’s kind of funny how the most mundane things make us fall in love.**

It was raining the first time they met.

The morning forecast said it would rain later in the day, but it was long forgotten when Joshua’s boss called him at seven in the morning saying that he had to come to the café an hour earlier than his actual shift because one of the staff had an allergic reaction. Morning routine be damned, Joshua took a shower, wore the first thing he could find, and went out the door.

His shift went by like a breeze and roughly three hours later, he found himself sitting in his first class of the day – trying his best to remain focused as his teacher babbles on about the different neurotransmitters and how they affect our body. His day passes like how all his days pass – going in and out of classes, having breaks in between, hanging out with his friends when their schedules permit. Just a regular day in his life.

His friends end up leaving earlier than usual because they had to go somewhere to finish a task for a subject Joshua doesn’t take. Left alone with basically an hour before he has to go home, he decided to get some work done in the library, finishing some papers and experiments due some days later in the week. With a satisfied hum, he packed up his things, and instead of having what he wished was a smooth commute home, he was met with pouring rain.

 _Damn that weather forecast for always being correct._ Joshua thought as he stuck his hand out, raindrops falling onto the palm of his hands. He whipped out his phone and called the person in his friend group that one, has a car and two, might still be on campus.

“Eisa,” Joshua said into the phone. “are you still on campus?”

“Ah, no. But I’m in that ramen restaurant we always eat at.” Minghao answered, the clanking of utensils from the other side of the line strengthening his statement. “Say hi.” He added, his voice becoming distant as the phone was passed to whoever Minghao was with.

“Hi, Shua!” Joshua recognized the voice as Chan’s, the group’s youngest, and just someone they all look out for.

“Hi, Dino.” Joshua replied calling the younger with the nickname they all use on him. He hears the phone being passed again to Minghao to which he said, “Minghao, I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow. It’s pouring so be careful on your way home, okay?”

The two bid their goodbyes and dropped the call – leaving Joshua wondering how he’ll go home. He could just run under the pouring rain, but he could also just wait for the rain to subside. He could also just join Minghao and Chan in the restaurant and ask Minghao to drop him off his dorm. He could also call the others and ask them to pick him up on their way back from their errand. He goes through the pros and cons of each in his mind until he was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

“Hi, you’re Joshua, right?”

Joshua turned around to be faced with an unfamiliar boy – his expensive-looking bag on his right hand and his laptop being hugged by the left.

“Uhm…” Joshua hesitated because his mother taught him to be cautious of strangers.

“Oh, sorry, my bad. I’m Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. I’m friends with Jihoon. You’re in the same friend group, right?” The stranger, who Joshua now knew was named Jeonghan, added, probably noticing the half-confused, half-cautious look of the boy in front of him.

“Oh… right.” Joshua replied, remembering Jihoon mentioning him once when he was talking about the track he just recently submitted. “If that’s the case, then yeah I’m Joshua.” He offered him a small smile, in the hopes that if he made the other uncomfortable, it will make up for it.

Jeonghan just smiled back in return, until he looked up to the crying sky and then back to Joshua. “I know we literally just met but I noticed you’ve been standing here for give-or-take around twenty minutes. I have an umbrella and a car, I can drop you off somewhere if you want.”

Joshua thought about the offer and it baffled him that he was actually considering taking it. He felt that he’s been silent for way too long because Jeonghan suddenly said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” and he offered Joshua the sweetest smile he could muster.

 _Fuck it._ “I would love a ride.”

***

Jeonghan, Joshua learns, is actually a very interesting person. As soon as he got in the car, he came to know his first fact about Jeonghan: he likes strawberry flavored things.

“There’s gum in the glove compartment if you want.”

Cue the sound of the glove compartment opening.

“Strawberry?” _Weird but cu_ _te._

“It’s my favorite.” A shrug. “There’s mint somewhere in there if you want.”

Joshua decided to try the strawberry flavored one and he ended up liking it more than he expected himself to.

“Mm, this is good.”

“Right? What flavor do you usually eat?”

“Watermelon.” to which the driver responded to with a hum.

The pitter-patter of the rain, the sound of the wipers on the window, and some indie song playing on the radio filled the semi-awkward, semi-comfortable silence that enveloped the two. Joshua was trying to think of a conversation starter – that is until Jeonghan beat him to it.

“So, Joshua. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, as you know, I’m Joshua Hong but my Korean name is Jisoo, but I don’t use that anymore. I’m in my second year of Medical Technology.” Joshua said.

“Medical Technology, huh? So, you plan on being a doctor?”

“Not really. I don’t like the idea of having someone’s life literally in my hands – I would just cry. At least with this, I’m still in the medical field but not really directly handling the patients if that makes sense.” Joshua replied, looking at the cars outside since he can’t really look at the person he’s talking to right now.

“Hmm, I get it,” Jeonghan replied as he switched gears.

“What about you?” Joshua asked, genuinely curious about who this man is.

“Yoon Jeonghan. Second-year Psychology.” Jeonghan replied, looking at Joshua for eye contact once, but proceeded to look at the road. Joshua thought about how Jeonghan easily read his facial expressions earlier so the course did make sense.

“That’s really cool. Psychology is really interesting.”

“Tell that to all the papers I need to pass twice a week and readings I have to read every day,” Jeonghan said with a playful tone and small smile on his face. Joshua laughed along but it slowly died when Jeonghan slowed down to the curb on the right, just a few steps away from the bus stop.

“This is your stop,” Jeonghan said, pulling the clutch up. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you home?” He added looking Joshua directly in the eye.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s getting late and I can’t abuse your generosity. Really, thanks for the ride.” Joshua said, gathering up his things. He was about to open the door when he was stopped.

“Here take this,” Jeonghan said as he handed him the umbrella they used earlier.

“No, it’s okay really. Besides, I-“ Joshua began but was cut off by Jeonghan… again.

“I insist. If you’re worried about me not having an umbrella, it’s okay because I have a spare.” Jeonghan said, again with that sweet, sweet smile that makes everyone’s hearts flutter.

Joshua stared at the umbrella in the other’s hand, their fingers brushing against each other as he grabbed it.

“Thanks…” Joshua softly said, still looking at the umbrella in his hand.

“Anytime,” Jeonghan said. _There’s that damn smile again._ “Take care, Joshua.”

“Yeah, you too. Thanks again.” Joshua said as he finally got out of the car.

**As I said, it’s funny how the most mundane things make you fall in love. Be it as mundane as thinking about how endearing it is for someone’s favorite flavor of gum to be strawberry or the fact that the same someone was kind enough to offer you an umbrella while it was pouring. We sometimes overlook that falling in love starts somewhere, and maybe – just maybe – for these two, it starts with this.**


	2. a day in the life of jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t about the fact that it was free nor was it about the cake being his favorite flavor. Since the last time the two met, Jeonghan thought that it would be a while until the next time he and Joshua cross paths. The universe may have sucked the life out of him that day, but it didn’t matter anymore – the universe gave him the right gesture, from the right person and that’s what was important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter for build up and to introduce jeonghan's character! hope u like it hehe

**It’s funny how your day can make a 180-degree turn just because of the right gesture.**

The next time they met Jeonghan was having a bad day.

Attending five gruesome hours of AM classes while running on two hours of sleep was not his cup of tea. He just wanted to lie down on his bed the whole day, blinds closed, blanket wrapped around him and diffuser releasing the wonderful scent of lavender – all cozy and warm. The thought made his boiling blood simmer but when he was reminded that he couldn’t do that at the moment, he felt irritated once more.

“I have had such a morning,” Jeonghan said, dramatically may I add, as he sat on their usual table in the campus’ cafeteria. It was already noon meaning it was lunchtime and like always, Jeonghan’s friend group buy their food in the cafeteria because as the great Soonyoung once said, nothing is better than cheap but good food.

“You look horrible.” Mingyu said, removing the clutter on Jeonghan’s part of the table, to which Jeonghan responds to by putting his head in his arms in the hopes that it will make his headache subside.

“I feel horrible,” Jeonghan replied, voice muffled. He lifts his head up and leans on his left arm. “Professor Seo gave us the most draining lecture in the history of lectures while Professor Park didn’t even collect the paper that he asked us to finish. I got two hours of sleep because of that damn paper and he doesn’t collect it? I hate my life.”

“Oh, hush. They’re serving pasta and if you keep on whining, you’ll miss it.” Seungcheol said chopsticks pointed to the service area of the cafeteria.

“Oh, Seungcheol, you wound me.” Jeonghan (again, dramatically) said, but nonetheless grabbed his wallet and proceeded to the line to get food. When he returned to their table, his friends were talking about what Jeonghan picker up as Seungcheol’s upcoming birthday party.

“-costs a fortune but you insisted on buying it.” Seungcheol argued, looking rather irritated at Soonyoung beside him.

Jeonghan nudged Mingyu who was beside him and asked with a whisper, “What are we talking about?” to which Mingyu answered with, “Seungcheol’s cake.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it! Besides, it’s a good cake.” Soonyoung huffed, grabbing a piece of chicken from his plate and violently eating it.

“What does this cake even look like and why does it cost a fortune?” Seokmin asked from beside Mingyu.

“It’s a-“ Jun, who was on the other side of Soonyoung, began but Soonyoung quickly put his finger on Jun’s lips, silencing him.

“Don’t tell! Let them see it at the party.” Soonyoung said to which Jun responded to by biting the finger pressed on his lips.

“Dude!”

“That’s what you get, Soons.” Seungcheol said smugly.

“Hey, where’s Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked when he noticed one of them was missing.

“In a sudden meeting, I think.” Seokmin replied and Jeonghan responded with a sound of understanding. Their table fell into a comfortable silence as everyone was either eating or using their phone. Conversations continued to flow because let’s face it, with these bunch you can’t really have complete silence. They cleaned up their table and trays and bid farewell one by one.

Jeonghan was on his way to his next class when he felt like he was missing something. Through some thinking, he finally realized what it was – his coat. He hung it on his chair when he started eating and he forgot to get it when they left. He let out a swear as he checked his watch and he saw that he only has eight minutes left until his next class starts. If he gets his coat, he’ll be late, but he can’t afford to lose his coat since his wallet and car keys were in there, so he decided to do the next best thing.

“Jeonghan?” Mingyu answered after three rings.

“You don’t have any classes anymore right?” Jeonghan said in a panicked tone.

“Yeah, Jun and I were about to go grocery shopping. What’s up?”

“Can you please please please go back to the cafeteria and get my coat? I forgot to get it on my chair.” Jeonghan said. “Just leave it on the ledge of Room 204 in Building A. Please.”

“Okay, Jeonghan. We’ll go get your coat.” Mingyu said.

“But you owe us!” Jun added.

“Okay, fine. Thanks.” Jeonghan said as he dropped the call and continued speed walking to his next class.

***

All his classes for the day were done (finally), his coat was now secured around his shoulders (thank you Mingyu and Jun) – he was now on his way to Jihoon’s studio to start the demo they planned to work on. The two started working together just two weeks ago – when Jihoon asked Jeonghan to sing on his project for this one class. It seemed as if both of them enjoyed not only working together but also each other’s company, so they decided to make another track for Jihoon’s portfolio.

**jeonghan**

hey im omw

**jihoon**

ok can you pls buy coke

and some snacks

and maybe ramyeon

i’ll pay you

**jeonghan**

wth??

you better

Arriving at the building where the studio is located, Jeonghan decided to first park his car then just walk to the nearest mart. Lucky for him, there was a mart that was just across the studio, so it wasn’t long of a walk.

Bags in hand, Jeonghan arrives at the door, knocking on it and saying, “Delivery for Mister Lee Jihoon.” The door was opened and the two shared some playful banter about Jihoon drinking too much coke while Jeonghan placed his bag on the floor next to the couch and then proceeded to lie down on said piece of furniture.

“Rough day?” Jihoon said, opening up the bag of chips.

“Please remind me again why I chose to be a Psychology major.” Jeonghan said, his right arm over his closed eyes, finally getting some bare minimum rest after a long day. It was around three in the afternoon already and all he wanted was to take a break.

“Beats me,” Jihoon replied. “We can reschedule if you want.” He added.

“No, it’s okay. Let’s get this over with.” And with that, the two brainstormed, recorded, and pieced together their new song. Minutes turned into hours and before they know it, they were already done with half the song.

“Good job today,” Jihoon said, clicking and saving the work that they did. “We accomplished a lot.”

“Yay.” Jeonghan said with no energy as he once again lied down on the couch.

“Sorry for dragging you into this. I know you already have a lot on your plate.” Jihoon said as he faced Jeonghan.

“As I’ve said before, it’s no problem. I love working with you and making music is enjoyable. I may be tired but I’m having fun, so don’t worry about it okay?” The two shared small talk for a few minutes until Jeonghan decided that it was time he finally went home. He bid the aspiring producer a farewell, of course without forgetting to pester said man and he went off.

Before going home, he thought it would be nice to buy some dinner for him and his roommate. He entered the café, called his roommate Wonwoo, asked what he wanted, and proceeded to order. What surprised him was that the employee in front of him was none other than Joshua Hong.

“Hey. I didn’t know you worked here.” Jeonghan said when it was his turn to order.

“Oh, hey, Jeonghan,” Joshua said with a gentle look in his eyes. “Yeah. I do but sadly, I really can’t talk right now because it’s kind of a busy night.”

“No, it’s okay. I get it, I was just surprised.” Jeonghan replied, smiling back the boy.

“So, what can I get you?”

Jeonghan ordered, waited, got his order and said Joshua a goodbye before leaving the café. Arriving at home, he called over Wonwoo and said that dinner was here as he started to unpack their food. He was faced with yet another surprise as he opened one of the boxes.

“Oh, cake. Yum.” Wonwoo said, eyeing the cake in front of him as he proceeded to open the other cases of food while Jeonghan stared at the slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of him. He closed the box to get the note that was on top of it which said:

_ I noticed you looked somewhat sad. Hopefully, this  _ _ cake will make you feel better! Think of it as  _ _ my payment for giving me a ride the other day.  _ _ Have a good night, Jeonghan :)  _ _ Here’s my number btw!! Let’s meet up and talk  _ _ sometime :) xxx-xxxx-xxx  _ _ \- Joshua _

__

“What are you smiling at?” Wonwoo asked as he took a pause in preparing the food to look at Jeonghan.

“Nothing.” Jeonghan said with a smile as he put down the note.

“Soonyoung said you were having a rough day, so I expected you to be grouchy but you’re smiling. Are you okay? Are you sick? Did the aliens come and swap you from a Jeonghan of another universe?” A smack. “Ow!”

“That’s what you get for bullying me when I bought you food. Let’s eat I’m starving.”

**It wasn’t about the fact that it was free nor was it about the cake being his favorite flavor. Since the last time the two met, Jeonghan thought that it would be a while until the next time he and Joshua cross paths. The universe may have sucked the life out of him that day, but it didn’t matter anymore – the universe gave him the right gesture, from the right person and that’s what was important.**

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for chapter one! tell me what you think in the comments below :p thanks for reading!


End file.
